Black Phoenix
by Ryudo Ray
Summary: A Ranma Robotech cross. After being given a choice by Nodoka. RanmaRanko and Nodoka leave Japan and move to Macross Island. RyA, RR pairrings. read and review please


Black Phoenix A Ranma 1/2/ Robotech Crossover. Chapter-1: The Calm before the Strom  
  
The year is 2006. It's been seven years since the spacecraft from another world crash landed onto the earth ending the global war. All the governments have banded together and begin to rebuild the spacecraft bringing peace to the world. But one district in Tokyo, Japan is not affected by the peace. Here there is always some kind of fight going on. This is the Nerima district. The source of most of the fighting is one Ranma Saotome and his rather violent fiancé Akane Tendo.  
  
"Ranma you jerk!" Akane yells then mallets said young man into low earth orbit.  
  
Ranma sighed as he sailed threw the air. "Stupid tomboy. I was doing nothing and she just hits me with that mallet of hers. Just what is her problem!"  
  
It has been a month since the failed wedding and things have gone from bad to worse. Akane is mad at him all the time now, Uyko and Shampoo show up almost every hour at the dojo with food and trying to get him to take them out which he then gets malleted for by Akane, Ryoga and Moose also attack him daily. Ranma still has yet to figure out how Ryoga is able to return so fast with that bad sense of direction he has, Genma and Soun have been yelling at him everyday to make up and marry Akane. The only good thing that has come out of it is that his mother Nodoka tore up the seppuku contract and the Kuno siblings have been committed to an insane asylum.  
  
Ranma looks at the ground and notices where he is about to land. "Looks like I'll be visiting mom today instead of going to school." He crashes threw the roof of Nodoka's apartment and lands in the furo which was full of cold water causing him to change from a raven haired muscular man to a red haired busty female.  
  
Nodoka enters the bathroom having heard the crash. "Well its nice to see you son or should I say daughter at this monument. I wish you would use the door like a normal person instead of crashing in through the roof."  
  
Ranma-chan climbs out of the furo and looks at her mom. "I would mom but Akane and that mallet of hers are the reason I'm here at this time."  
  
Nodoka sighs. "Why did she hit you this time Ranma."  
  
Ranma throws her hands into the air. "Nothing. I was just minding my own business and she just hits me." Ranma picks up a towel and dries her hair with it and sighs. "I might have loved her once but she has lost my love by all those hits with that mallet of hers. Shampoo, I have no feelings for at all and Uyko, I just see her as a sister. I didn't ask for any of these fiancés and Kami only knows how many more girls dad sold me off to for food. I just wish there was a way for me to solve this without having to marry one of them and leave the rest hurt."  
  
Nodoka thinks for a moment as she listens to Ranma. "I may have a way to help Ranma. I've been watching you closely ever since you have returned to me and I can tell you harbor no feelings of love for any of them." She motions for Ranma to follow her and leads her to the living room and sits on the sofa. "Please sit down Ranma so we can talk. Of course after you change into some dry clothing and you can change back to male if you want."  
  
Ranma nods and goes to her room and comes back in a dry red chinese shirt and black pants but is still female. "I'll just change back later. I've gotten use to my female form and it doesn't bother me anymore when I change." She sits in the chair on the other side of the table across from her mom. "So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
Nodoka reaches under the sofa and pulls out a small wooden pail with a ladle in it. "I'm sure you know what this is Ranma."  
  
Ranma nods her head. "Thats the Chisuitton but how did you get it mom?"  
  
Nodoka sighs. "This is a copy of the Chisuitton that the guide had at Jusenkyo. He says it can do everything the real one can. I got it when I went to try to find a cure for you. This is part of the plan I have its up to you if you wanna be a part of it."  
  
Ranma looks at her mom. "But how can locking me as a girl help me any. The Kaisufuu was destroyed so there will be no way for me to go back to normal."  
  
Nodoka looks at Ranma. "Just hear me out Ranma. In a little over a week I'm going to divorce your father. but before then I wish to move both of us from the Saotome family register to mine. But if you are male this may still cause us problems. Thanks to Nabiki we have papers for your girl side. My plan is to use this on you and to move Ranko Saotome from the Saotome register and place her on mine. This way Ranma will still be a Saotome and Ranko will not. This way none of Ranma's problems will follow us since Ranma will still be a Saotome. Then Ranko and I will move far away from Genma and the rest of the mess he caused. Think carefully because this will effect your life. I'll give you 5 days to give me an answer. You have already proven to be a man amongst men so what ever you choose I will respect."  
  
Ranma looks at her mom. "I'll just need one day mom. I'll come by with an answer tomorrow morning. If I come in my female form that means I will go through with your plan. If I come as your son it will mean I will not. Is that fair with you mother?"  
  
Nodoka nods her head. "I'll looks forward to your answer Ranma. you know I want what's best for you and I will not force anything on you like your father did and I promise the very first thing I will do when you give me an answer is help you get cured from your fear of cats.  
  
Ranma nods and checks the time. "I've been here all day. I best get back. I'll see you tomorrow mother." She hugs her mother good bye and splashes some hot water on herself in the kitchen sink changing back to her male self and leaves.  
  
Ranma walks down the street with his hands in his pockets and sighs. " So I have to choose between my normal life which will either get me killed by poisonous cooking or from constant fighting with Ryoga and Moose or a life as a girl free from all bonds to the Saotome name. This is the hardest choice I ever had to make."  
  
Suddenly Moose and Ryoga appear with their usual battle cries of "Ranma I shall defeat you to date Shampoo" and "Ranma prepare to die." He looks up at the charging fighters and sighs. "Guys do we really have to fight we all know what will happen. I'll end up knocking Moose so silly he will go around thinking a mail box is Shampoo for a while and Ryoga you will just disappear for a while during the fight. I have a lot on my mind and a big choice to make. The choice will depend on if I'll still be around to get in between you and your guys loves or I'll go off and live a new life. Can you guys just leave me alone so I can think in peace?"  
  
Moose and Ryoga stare at each other. Finally Ryoga steps forward. "Is this another trick to make us look stupid Saotome?"  
  
Moose nods his head. "If it isn't a trick I will leave you to yourself if it means I have a chance to be with my Shampoo."  
  
Ranma nods. "This is no trick. If I'm not at the dojo tomorrow night then you will know that I have left to live a new life and Akane will be yours Ryoga and Shampoo yours Moose."  
  
Both Moose and Ryoga look and each other once more and think to themselves and both say at once. "You have yourself a deal Saotome." They both turn to go on their way.  
  
Ranma just stares. "Well at least I got out of that one." He walks on arriving at the Tendo Dojo. "I'm back." he calls out and he is promptly malleted into the floor by Akane and her mallet.  
  
"You jerk where have you been all day out with. One those other fiancé's of yours?" Akane yells at him.  
  
This causes the usual reaction from the fathers. "Ranma who dare you cheat on Akane!" roars his father.  
  
Ranma glares at him. "No I haven't and besides its your fault I have all these fiancés anyway old man."  
  
Soun appears and uses his demon head attack. "Ranma apologize to Akane at once!"  
  
Ranma glares at him even worse then he did causing his demon head to deflate. "What I do is no ones business but my own. But I have a few things to ask. First off. Akane do you even care about me at all?"  
  
Akane gets all red in the face. "Why would I care about a jerk like you?!"  
  
Ranma nods. "Just like I thought." He looks at Nabiki. "What about you do you care for me or only see me as a source of money?"  
  
Nabiki frowns. "I refuse to answer that Saotome."  
  
Ranma nods and looks at Kasumi. "You I don't need to ask because I know your heart belongs to another and I see you and care for you only as a sister but not as a wedding way." He glares at the fathers who seem to be planning something. "Now I want to be alone and you old man can sleep out in the dojo for all I care. I'm taking the room for myself tonight. I have a lot to think about." With that said he goes up to the guest room and closes and locks the door behind him and lies down and thinks and soon falls fast asleep.  
  
*the next morning*  
  
Nodoka is awaken at six in the morning by some one at her door. "Who can that be at this time?" She gets up and yawns and puts on her bathrobe and goes to answer the door and finds a female Ranma there. "So this is your choice?"  
  
Ranma nods her head and looks off to the side. "Yes. Its the only way we all can live in peace truly. I also know that Akane has no feelings for me and if she does she refuses to show them. Nabiki only wants to use me for money. Kasumi is nice but her heart belongs to another. Uyko I see only as a friend and I love her as a sister and nothing more. Shampoo I just can't stand at all and have no feelings for. This way they can find people that love them."  
  
Nodoka nods her head. "Ok daughter. You know how I will expect you to act and dress. This is your last chance to go back on your choice." She walks over to the Chisuitton and picks it up and walks back over to Ranma. "Once I use this there will be no going back. Are you sure you want to live the rest of your days as Ranko and not Ranma?"  
  
Ranma nods her head. "Yes mom. This is what I want. I want to be happy and I want everyone else to be happy. I will dress and act correctly."  
  
Nodoka nods her head once more. "Ok then you have made your choice." She pulls out the ladle and splashes Ranma with it locking him in his female form. "Now then Ranko lets get you into some correct clothing and then we shall go out to eat and then have our names transferred over to my family's register. Then we shall visit my lawyer so I can sign the divorce papers and have them sent to your father. By the time he gets them we will be well out of Japan."  
  
Ranko nods her head and heads upstairs. Nodoka watches Ranko go upstairs and smiles to herself. "This is payback Genma. I always told you you'll pay for what you did to our child." She thinks to herself.  
  
*That afternoon at the Tendo dojo*  
  
Uyko, Shampoo, and Akane are all fighting over where Ranma is while Moose and Ryoga talk alone in the kitchen.  
  
Moose has his arms crossed. "It seems Saotome isn't here Ryoga. No one knows where he went to."  
  
Ryoga nods. "True. I wonder where Ranma went too but remember what he said yesterday? We are free to go after those we love now that he disappeared."  
  
Moose smiles. "Very true Ryoga. We will have to thank him when we meet him again."  
  
Ryoga smirks. "I agree but for now lets rejoin the others."  
  
They both head back to the living room just as Kasumi and a guy in a suite enter form the hallway. "Mr. Saotome this man is hear to talk to you. He says its important."  
  
Genma stands up and fixes his glasses in position on his face. "Very well thank you Kasumi." He walks over to the man. "What is so important? I'm busy right now trying to find my son so he can marry Akane here."  
  
Akane growls at that. "Why would I want to marry your no good perverted son?"  
  
The man pays no attention to that last part of Genma's speech or Akane's outburst. "I am here on behalf of one Nodoka Narusegawa and Ranko Narusegawa to inform you that they both have transferred off the Saotome Family register and that Nodoka Narusegawa formally Nodoka Saotome has divorced you. Oh and which one of you is Nabiki Tendo?"  
  
Nabiki shakes off her shocked expression and steps forward. "I am. What do you want from me."  
  
The man gives her some papers. "You miss are being sued by Ranko Narusegawa for invasion of privacy, blackmail, and underage pornographic photos taken of her. You have two choices you either give me a check right here and now for the total of ¥500,000,000,000 or be arrested and taken to court and be given a trial and still have to pay the ¥500,000,000,000. The yen is for the emotional damage given to Ranko Narusegawa by all of this."  
  
Everyone's jaws drop at that while Nabiki fumes. "All right I'll pay let me go get my check book." She leaves and returns later and hands him the check." Here you go." She grumbles.  
  
The man smiles. "Very well my business is done here. I take my leave." He takes the check and leaves.  
  
Akane has a mix of rage and shock on her face and takes off upstairs. Moose turns to Ryoga and whispers to him. "Now is your chance. Go to her and comfort her."  
  
Ryoga nods. "Good idea Moose and good luck with Shampoo." He motions over to the raging amazon female tearing a hole in the wall and takes off upstairs running into the closet first before appearing up stairs and wondering how that happened.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
-Preveiw-  
  
After arriving on Macross island ranko has a run in with a certain young man. He then helps Ranko and Nodoka find a new place to live and introduces Ranko to something that will change her life.  
  
-Author notes-  
  
Been a long time since i wrote something hasn't it people. I've just been very busy with work lately. I'll try to update my other storys as soon as i have ideas for them. Well anyway Read and review. 


End file.
